


Just Like That

by Niina_rox



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, I REGRET NOTHING, It's nothing but smut, M/M, it is what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: The title could have been better, but I couldn't think of anything else xD
Relationships: Do Hanse/Jung Subin
Kudos: 21





	Just Like That

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is decent.  
> I hope everyone enjoys smutty SuSe xD  
> I've been trying to write something like this for a while, and now I need holy water..

It was supposed to be a normal Friday night, Hanse was set since he was going to do some painting. He was sitting at his desk in the spare room, he was listening to his iPod. He simply let his mind wander as he started drawing, Hanse was so caught up in what he was doing. That he almost didn’t notice his phone going off, at first, he decided to ignore the device. He already had a feeling that it was Subin, who seemed to be very persistent tonight. After a few more minutes of ignoring him, he put down his pencil and reached for his phone.

The first message waiting for him was;

_“Hyung, I’m bored.”_

His first reaction to that was;

_“And what do you want me to do about it.”_

It fell quiet for a while after that, until Subin sent him another message.

_“You know exactly what you can do ;).”_

Hanse knew that his friend would be coming over, he knew what would happen when he did. Considering that every time Subin is bored, they end up having sex. It was close to twenty minutes later, he heard a knock at the door. After stopping his music and, heading out of the room. He opened the door to find Subin smiling a little, Hanse simply let him in. The moment the door was closed, Subin was quick to get things going. It started with a slightly rough kiss, it was pretty obvious who was in control. The one who was always in control.

After a few minutes, they headed to his room.

Their shirts were off and, discarded on the floor.

Subin tilted his head with a sly smile, before pushing Hanse against the wall. As he left his mark on his neck, he began to undo his pants. There wasn’t much that Hanse could do, he simply placed his arms around Subin. It was only a manner of moments before he let out a moan, as Subin released his cock. Of course, he was only half-hard at this point, but that wasn’t going to last. It wasn’t unusual for Subin to be a tease, as he moved his hand slowly. Thumbing the tip as pre-come oozed out, he left one more kiss on Hanse’s neck.

Before dropping to his knees, as sight Hanse still wasn’t used to.

There was no hesitation as Subin sucked on the tip, they locked eyes as he slowly took him in. Hanse let out a loud moan, after a couple of minutes. Subin closed his eyes as he concentrated, as he hollowed his cheeks. He took him all the way in, before pulling away. Hanse was slowly losing his mind, and Subin was nowhere done. As he caught his breath, he jerked him off being deliberately slow. Before taking him in again, after a couple of minutes he heard. “I’m gonna come if you don’t stop,” Hanse chose the wrong moment to look at him.

Because Subin was looking up at him, as he pulled away again. “That would certainly ruin the fun,” Hanse let out a breathy laugh, “it would” he pulled Subin to his feet. They kissed again as they moved towards the bed, a moment or two later and, Subin was falling backwards. It was now time for Hanse to tease, as the younger rested against the pillows. Hanse hovered over him for a moment, before a few marks here and there. He stopped just above his pants, instead of starting to remove them. He decided to tease him through the fabric.

Subin moaned “don’t tease” naturally, Hanse doesn’t stop. Just as Subin is going to say something, his jeans are unzipped and, his cock is released. All he can do now is moan a little, he isn’t surprised that Hanse stops to completely remove his pants. A few moments pass then Hanse is leaving marks on his hips, and deliberately avoiding his hard cock. He places one of Subin’s legs over his shoulder, he starts to suck on the tip. He slowly takes him in, of course, that’s not all he does. With the help of his jar of lube, he starts to prepare him.

Subin’s a little caught off guard by that, “fuck” he grabbed hold of the blanket and, arched his back a little. As Hanse was scissoring him open, he had no trouble finding his prostate. The only sound was; his breathy moans, it wouldn’t be hard to tell he was getting close. After a few minutes Subin managed, “gonna come” that’s when Hanse stopped. Naturally, he was feeling a little frustrated, “you suck” he was catching his breath. Hanse moved up to face him, “you suck too” Subin ended up blushing a little. “That’s beside the point.”

Without another word Hanse placed Subin’s legs around him, before slowly entering him. He would normally wait for him to adjust but, that changes when Subin says. “You don’t have to wait, I can handle it” he’s heard that before. Hanse doesn’t hesitate for a moment, at first, he starts off slow but, he goes in hard. Aiming for a particular spot, Subin moans loudly. Hanse doesn’t let up when he picks up the pace, causing Subin to grab hold of his arms. His fingers digging in enough to leave marks, they’re both releasing moan after moan.

Subin arches his back as he let’s out, “I’m going to come” he isn’t prepared for Hanse to whisper in his ear. “Then come Subinnie” the younger lets out a groan, before releasing on both of them. He simply wants to recover but, Hanse isn’t done yet. He continues to fuck him through his orgasm, it only takes a few more minutes before he comes. Filling him with come, Hanse doesn’t move for a moment. He waits for a minute or two, Subin’s legs fall to the bed. As they take time to recover, Hanse pulls out and, lays beside him for a moment.

Before getting off the bed to grab a towel, he cleans them both up then he dumps the towel in the bathroom. Subin has no energy to move, he also has no intention of going anywhere. It isn’t long before he falls asleep, Hanse isn’t surprised at all he covers him with a blanket. Instead of joining him, he puts on boxers and a shirt. Then heads back to his spare room, wanting to continue his drawing. Of course, he puts his headphones back in and, continues his playlist. That’s where stays for a couple of hours, with his drawing complete.

He thinks about the colours he’ll use, and the method. He decides to use watercolours, as he is about to start. He’s caught off guard by Subin, he takes out one of his headphones. “You should come to bed” Hanse smiles a little, “should I now” since Subin is leaning against him. He knows he should “alright,” he puts his paints down and, turns off the music. Then he follows Subin to his room, they get settled pretty quickly. Subin falls asleep against him, with his arm around his waist.


End file.
